Image Consultant
by TotalAlias
Summary: Gil doesn't do a thing to his own seaweed head, how come he can fix Oz's hair so easily?  de-anoning from the Kink Meme


**Ah the Kink Meme...It's a wonderful place, isn't it? My prompt: "Oz and Gil, all dressed up. Either one dressing the other up properly." How could I ignore something so insanely adorable? Besides, it's a nice break, since "True Savior" is a bit dark right now...**

**I don't own Pandora Hearts. If I did, Oz and Gil would be getting _undressed_ instead of all dressed up, if you know what I mean...**

* * *

"Aaaugh!" Oz exclaimed in exasperation at his reflection in the mirror. His goddamned hair would not stay down! What the fuck were those things anyway? Just random freaking strands sticking up! Normally he wouldn't do much to his hair at all and it wouldn't look that bad. But tonight was Pandora's annual ball and according to Gil it was a huge event. All Pandora members and everyone of high social status was to attend.

So Oz had to look nice, and the hair had to go. Who has cowlicks on the sides of their head anyway? Was it even a cowlick? He had been working at it for nearly 20 minutes and already went through half a tub of whatever this hair-stuff from Sharon was.

"Oz? Are you almost rea-...?" Gilbert had been getting ready in the bedroom while Oz dressed in the bathroom (with the mirror). Having just finished up, he entered with the intention of checking on Oz, but he stopped in his tracks as soon as he opened the door.

Standing before his eyes was the most adorable little mess he'd ever seen. Oz's suit collar was lopsided, his cravat was... (was that a cravat? What did he do to it?), and his hair was covered in a light-brown goop. Not to mention his cheeks were flushed and his entire face was scrunched up in frustration. It was very cute in a disastrous way. Gil chuckled and went over to help him, "What on Earth were you doing?"

Oz said nothing in response. He only huffed and looked off to the side.

That's when Gilbert remembered, "Oh...You never did learn how to tie a cravat did you?

"Usually you...or Mrs. Kate or somebody..." Now that Gil mentioned it, Oz didn't know how to tie a tie either. He felt absolutely helpless and quite embarrassed next to Gil the not-so-useless servant. Plus, Gil kept looking at him like...

The boy's face burned as he stood. He watched Gilbert smile at him again _with __that look (!)_ and kneel down to fix his collar and cravat.

"So how were all the other balls before this one?"

"Terrible." Gil shuddered from the memory, "Sharon was always trying to set me up with some girl."

Well, that's Gilbert for you. "Think she'll do that again this year?"

"Probably not." Gilbert answered cheerily, suddenly uplifted by this realization.

Oz's smile suddenly turned dark, "And why would that be?"

Gilbert's face turned beet-red "B-b-because...ummm...so-you-know-how-to-tie-a-cravat-now-right?"

Whatever. They were running short on time so he let Gil change the topic. "Was I supposed to learn just now?"

"You would have if you paid attention to what I was doing". _I__nstead of teasing me! DX_

"I wouldn't have caught on." Oz said as Gil finished up. Actually, he probably would have caught on.

"So... what happened... here...?" Gil asked, pointing at the mess of blonde hair.

"I was trying to slick it down." Oz answered, brutally swiping at his head.

There was that look again, "Alright. I'll fix it. Here, was your hands."

While Oz was scrubbing the substance off his hands, Gilbert worked on his hair. "Why do you want it slicked down?

"Because, this is a formal event. My first one as an adult. And I'm a noble and an heir. How would it appear to everyone else if I showed up with my hair sticking out on all sides?" Oz was getting tired of standing, so he hopped up on the counter.

"But it looked just fine before."

He rolled his epically green eyes, "Of course you'd say that."

"I would. And so would anyone else with eyes and common sense." Gilbert pecked Oz's cheek and went back to his hair. As a matter of fact, all this time, Gil had been steadily inching his way nearer and nearer to Oz's neck. Was he fixing his hair or studying it? Oz didn't understand why Gil needed his face so close, but since he was already there it was all the more reason to get closer. So he leaned towards him so that he could feel Gil's breath on his neck.

He didn't even need to see the face buried in his neck to know that the man was blushing. If he wasn't imagining it, Oz thought he could actually _feel_ that area of his neck heat up. But was that Gil blushing or him ?

Just to make his intentions perfectly clear, he nudged his head in his direction one more time. This time he felt what was undeniably Gilbert grinning against his neck. His chuckle rumbled against Oz's skin as Gil began to kiss his way up and down his neck. Oz pulled the man closer to him and even though Gilbert would have very much liked to hold Oz in return, his soiled hands had nowhere to go but...his hair. But kissing someone's neck with your hands in their hair is a somewhat awkward position, so Gilbert's lips soon migrated to Oz's mouth.

A minute or so later they heard the clock in the hallway strike 6:00. In a few minutes it would be time to go. So Gilbert pulled himself away and grabbed a hairbrush. Oz's hair was still a mess after all and it seemed that smoothing it down was out of the question.

"Oz! Gilbert!" Sharon called from outside the door, "We'll be leaving soon!"

"Okay. We're almost done." Gil answered her.

They made their way outside to the carriage with Sharon, Break, and Alice (who's look had been taken care of by Sharon) as soon as Oz was satisfied with the nobility of his hair. It wasn't perfectly slicked down the way he had originally wanted, but Gil assured him that it looked great and Oz appreciated his help. Besides, all Gil had done to his own seaweed head was pull it back.

And Oz was only a tiny bit put-off during the ride there because it had only taken Gil a few minutes or so to brush his hair into submission. But he didn't mind too much. He cheered himself up with a reminder of the things he had planned for after the ball. Oz sent Gil a smirk and a sideways glance. He watched with eyes full of mischief as Gil glanced back at him questioningly.

Oz hadn't known how to put on a cravat, so of course he wouldn't know how to _take one off_...

* * *

**I was also encouraged to make it smutty. I couldn't resist putting a little bit of something in there, but no pr0nz. Sorry folks. Maybe later. It was too cute for that right? Even that little bit I put in there seemed awkward, but OP said 'pr0nz is preferred', so I tried my best. ^^'**

**Oz: That's okay. _I can be patient_...**  
**Gil: *thinks* Now how am I supposed to enjoy the ball? *blush blush blush***

**I love these two :3**


End file.
